


Stay Right Here, Any Closer, Bad Idea

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drugs, Imagination, Internal Thoughts, Late Nights, M/M, Not a ship if you don't want it to be, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: It was weird enough when he asked you to come spend time with him, in his bedroom no less. It was even weirder when he offered you a beer and the two of you were laid on his (for once) made bed, sharing a joint, sharing the warmth of each other's body and presence.(Borderline - Tame Impala)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 19





	Stay Right Here, Any Closer, Bad Idea

It was weird enough when he asked you to come spend time with him, in his bedroom no less. It was even weirder when he offered you a beer and the two of you were laid relatively close on his (for once) made bed, sharing a joint, sharing the warmth of each other's body and presence, shoulders and arms brushing and shifting against each other. You didn't say much to the older man, mainly in fear of being shoved out at one wrong word or angering him in general, save for the 'thanks' you'd murmur when he passed the crumbling joint back or the grunt of acknowledgment when returning the action. The realisation of you being there set in when the joint was smoked and you felt the bed shift as he put it out on that ashtray to his right - he knew how the others got when he smoked indoors and left ashy trails through the house. He cautiously shifted, sitting upright against the headboard. You could only see the bottom half of his slouching body now and it made you feel, what was the right word, vulnerable perhaps? Being lazily stretched out before him on his bed as he loomed over you. To not feel so... 'vulnerable', you rolled over onto your stomach and propped yourself up on your nimble arms, looking up at his face with a questioning look. His eyes briefly flickered across your own at the realisation of being observed, clouded and narrowing ever so slightly.   
"What?"   
It wasn't threatening, but gruff with little charisma.   
"Nuffink, now wot?" You were referring to the lack of recreational activities in his bedroom. He pondered, pursing his lips.  
"Another beer?" he nodded to your almost empty one you held idly and you looked at it, swishing the liquid around before throwing back what was left of it. His gaze never leaves you as you do so. Unknowingly to you, he observed the way your defined - no thanks to your much sharper features - adam's apple bobbed slightly, not perversely (surprisingly), just intrigued with nothing better to look at.   
"I'm trying to cut down, but go on," you answered eventually, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.  
He grinned at this, the first actual emotion he'd shown you tonight. Now that you mentioned it, you had told him you were trying to limit your substance intake. Maybe he just forgot, you told yourself. Or perhaps he didn't care. You could tell which of the two made more sense.  
As the last bottle of the evening was offered to you, you couldn't help but notice the warmth of his hand as it brushed past your own when accepting it. It was much warmer than your own. Pausing, you scanned the rest of him in thought, the dark of your eyes easily disguising your glare. His body, though slim, was much broader than your own and both literally and metaphorically older. Your stick figure barely got any good blood circulation so it was really no wonder why you were always so cold. But nevertheless, it did make you think. Was he always so... hot? Your mind, though slow at times, was quick to prioritise the alternate meaning of that phrase and you looked aside, quickly shaking your stupidity away. Flicking off the bottle lid, it was hastily brought to your lips in an attempt to cool your face that you had only just noticed was heating up at the result of your stupid, buzzing head.   
Thankfully, the two of you had decided to call it a night after he saw how quick you were to finish your refreshment. He made some self-depreciating joke about how he'd want to get away from him too (though of course he said it with little meaning behind it, he had too much pride to admit something like that) and you laughed, genuinely, assuring him otherwise.   
You went to bed, mind trapped in a temporary but blissful haze, and thought nothing of anything your head was stupid enough to make you think that night. 


End file.
